The Diamond OOSS
by dankell602
Summary: This is a fan fiction I made about a marine and his on a secret mission on the diamond
1. Chapter I First Day

The Diamond O.O.S.S

Chapter I First Day

Made by .

1 mission States report the date is July 15th and year I hmmm I can't remember I have been here for so long that I can't remember but you know what I thin- brrrrrr Sssssss Crap that was the energy core Crap "sigh" I don't know how long I will last here. The air is thin here. I think I'm think going to just rest a little. (Flash back) Move! Shouted a soldier LET'S GET MOVING MOVE MOVE! Hay Jack let's get on the diamond said Tommy ok let's go tomy is my friend from the battle on reach. We both join about the same time. Him and I were Marines in the war and were a part of the same platoon. after reach him and I were select to join a secret for Op called diamond o.o.s.s. As Dan across the bass Was fill with Marines and crates getting load on to the diamond the diamond is the ship that will take us to what ever are mission is. A solder approach them ahh you must be the last two select. He said well I'm Capitan phomy we are almost ready to go. Go were I asked . I will tell you later he said let me show you your cabin we follow him to a door that had the words cabin 449 in steel The Capitan tap on it and said open up! The door open revolving a group of Marines one had steel fists with a green shirt and a another one she had a tattoo on her neck and in her chest she also had a knife in her hand and a another he looks like the leader he had a vest that have knife on it welcome to team twilight the Capitan said hallo I'm Sam I'm leader said the Sam and I'm franky the weapons guy said the one that had the steel fist and I'm roesabel the tech girl said the one with the knife I'm Danny and this is Tommy we are the New recruits. I said. Some important stuff to do tomorrow so get to bed. The Capitan shouted

Dan Kell here So this is my second fan fiction I have made I'm sorry if it's short and that there was no action but there will be soon hopefully and if you like this then I'll make a anther chapter.


	2. Chapter II The sim

The Diamond .O.O.S.S.

Chapter II

The SIM.

Made by Gstory's

attention! shouted the sergeant. We got some work to do today. you all will be tested to make sure that you will be ready for your mission. Sir what's are mission I asked. you will know that later. Sergeant reapplied for now to the simulator. We march down the hall full with Marines that were caring some things. We proceed down the pipes and wire's every where though out the hall. We reach the approach a table that had fake weapons and suits. gear up Marines! Shouted the sergeant. Yes sir! We yelled. Then we began putting on and than began the were put against another team on the diamond. Sammy came up with a spit up one will draw them out well the other attacks from choose me and franky to attack from behind. That ment that Tommy Sammy and roesabel will draw them me and franky ran through the simulate destroyed

City. destruction and fire every where destroyed cars and Enter a destroyed tower. We had a perfect video of the battle filled. Let's wait until they draw them out I said. Ok replied franky. We sat down on the ground. I asked so what you got on this secret mission. He sighed. Well first had a daughter her name was bell she was 5 years the last time I saw her. It was a average day she was playing on the playground I had financial problems and I got a call from the bank. So I left for a little the call I found her on a bench but some thing was off when I look in daughter eyes I see playfulness innocence curiosity. But I look in eyes on the bench I sew nothing it was dead and then I knew that was not my daughter. I didn't see her for 20 years. I look for her I couldn't find her .her mother didn't believe me she left me. But things got worse. The U.N.S. up they told to stop looking. I said they force's me in the u.n.s.c. They set me on mission like this one. Then they set me on this one. Before I said everything a giant exploration happen. It was time . We began shooting before I got shot. I passed out.

Dan Kell here So how do you like it sorry about the action that I promises hopefully you like


End file.
